Hide and Seek
by Lizzie Foster
Summary: Malcolm Reynolds can't find the largest member of his crew, Jayne, and that makes him nervous. He's not worried about Jayne, he's worried about his boat. Eventually the reason Jayne is hiding is found out and relationships are tested.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Firefly fic. Please review!**

Mal stomped around the ship, pretending to be ornery but really feeling very pleasant. He just liked keeping the crew on their toes.

Kaylee was tinkering with the engine, River was playing with Simon, Simon was growing more and more agitated as he tried to give River her medicine, Wash was piloting the ship, Zoe was helping Book reorganize the kitchen after River's last "incident", and Jayne was… Mal stopped in his tracks. He realized that he hadn't seen the largest member of the crew all morning. That worried him. He poked his head in the living space, expecting Jayne to be sitting at the table, cleaning his guns. He frowned. No such luck.

"Hey, any of you seen Jayne this morning?" Mal called.

"No, sir." Zoe replied from the kitchen. "He's probably just sleepin' in."

"Did you check the cargo hold?" Book suggested. "He might be there."

"Nah, I just walked by there." Mal replied. "Gorramit!" He turned and stalked down the hall to the row of bunks. He pounded his fist on Jayne's door. There was no answer.

"Hey, Wash! Pop open Jayne's door for me!" Mal yelled.

"_Ding shun!_ What's he done this time?" Wash shouted back. The bunk door unlocked and Mal yanked it open.

"Nothing as yet!" Mal replied. He climbed down the ladder.

Jayne's bunk was untidy as usual but there was no sign of its hulking owner. Mal pulled down the cloth on the wall behind the bed. All of Jayne's guns were still there.

Perplexed, Mal climbed out of the bunk just as River danced by, Simon chasing after her with a glass bottle and needle.

"You need to take your medicine, _Mei-Mei_." Simon pleaded as River stuck out her tongue and jumped out of reach.

"Either of you seen Jayne?" Mal asked.

"I'm afraid not." Simon said distractedly, his eyes locked on River as he slowly inched towards her.

"The man is 6'4" and over two-hundred pounds!" Mal exclaimed. "How is it that nobody on this boat has seen him?"

"The hardest thing to find is the thing just before our eyes." River said offhandedly, dodging around Simon.

"Can't you just do your creepy mind thingy and tell me where he is?" Mal asked. River laughed, dancing away down the hallway.

"It's not a game if I tell!" she replied.

"_Mei-Mei_!" Simon called exasperatedly, following after her. "You can't get better unless you take your medicine!"

Mal watched the two of them disappear around the corner and sighed. Maybe they'd forgotten Jayne on the last planet.

He walked towards the cockpit when a sudden idea struck him. He'd forgotten to ask the only person on board who wasn't a part of the crew.

Normally he just walked into Inara's shuttle, but under the circumstances he thought it would be best to knock.

It was a few moments before Inara opened the door. "Yes, Mal?"

"You haven't chanced to see Jayne this morning, have ya?"

Inara smiled at him, the annoying smile that seemed to say she knew something he didn't. "He's hard to find once he puts his mind to it, isn't he?" she said mystically.

"That's why I hired him." Mal replied with a sarcastic smile. He wasn't feeling pleasant anymore.

"Well," Inara said, "I saw him earlier this morning so he didn't run away. He's obviously around somewhere."

"Where'd you see him?" Mal asked. Finally!

"I saw him in the cargo hold when I came out this morning, but he was gone when I came back." Inara smiled that same irritating smile. "Do you need anything else?"

Mal smiled sarcastically at her. "No. No I don't!"

He stomped away toward the cargo hold. Inara closed the door and turned back into her shuttle.

"I got rid of him for you. Now what's this all about?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and looking down at Jayne who was sitting on the floor out of view from the door.

"This is the only place I knew he couldn't look fer me." Jayne whispered.

"And why are you hiding from Mal?" she asked, crossing the shuttle to sit down on the couch near Jayne. "You know you don't have to sit on the floor." She motioned to the empty couch beside her.

"I wouldn't want to get nothin' dirty." Jayne replied, picking at the rug absentmindedly. Inara sighed.

"Jayne, what did you do?" she asked.

"Nothin'." He replied. "I didn't do nothin' bad." He grunted. "Shows you how much he trusts me, tearin' the whole boat up jus' t'find me."

Inara smiled at him sweetly. "He's just worried."

"'Bout me?" Jayne asked doubtfully. Inara looked at the serious expression on his face and smiled.

"No, probably not." She laughed. "He knows you can take care of yourself. He's probably more worried about what you're doing."

Jayne snorted. "Tha's what I thought." He sat quietly for a moment. "D'you mind if I jus' lie low here for a bit?"

"Jayne," Inara said gently, "why are you hiding?"

"This is a message for Jayne Cobb." Mal's voice crackled over the intercom. "If you don't get your gorram hide to the cockpit _now_, I will feed you to Reavers. That's all."

Jayne snorted. "You ever get tired of it?"

"Of what?" Inara asked, standing up and sitting on the floor beside him.

"All of the nuthin'."

Inara's face suddenly became very serious. "Jayne, what do you mean?"

He turned away. "Ferget it. S'not important."

"I'm a good listener." Inara said softly. Jayne glanced over at her, his face set in a scowl. Inara knew he wasn't angry with her. It was the only way he knew to conceal his feelings.

"It's m'brother, Matty. He's sick." His glower deepened as he tried to check the flood of emotions inside him. "Pa's a welder but he can't afford—" He stopped and looked away. "You probably don' care t'here 'bout this. S'my problem."

"No, Jayne, I do care." Inara said softly, putting a hand on his arm. "You never talk about them."

"Easier that way, I s'pose." Jayne replied. "Anyhow, I usually send money but we's been out of work so long… there's jus' not enough." He looked up at Inara. "I sent every penny! Didn't keep none for me. You know that, doncha?"

"I believe you." Inara said. "Why don't you talk to Mal? I'm sure he'd be happy to lend you anything you need—"

"No!" Jayne interrupted. "I don't want no one feeling sorry for me."

Inara sighed and took Jayne's big hands in her small ones. "This crew is your only family out here and family takes care of each other. No one will think any worse of you for needing a little money to buy medicine for your brother."

Jayne looked up at her, his face a little softer. "Y'think?"

Inara nodded. "Now go find Mal before he tears the ship up looking for you."

Jayne heaved himself to his feet and started for the door. He hesitated before going out and turned back.

"Thanks, 'Nara." He said. "Yer real good at listenin'."

"Anytime." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Inara was just starting to pour tea when Mal burst into her shuttle.

"Can you believe that gorram ape?" he exclaimed angrily.

"How many times do I have to ask you to knock?" Inara asked, trying to keep her temper in check. "And don't call him that!"

"How does anyone that big hide for so long?" Mal asked, flopping down, uninvited, on the couch. Inara pursed her lips, irritated.

"If I had the talent, I'd hide from you too." She replied evenly, sipping her tea.

"Wouldn't tell me where he was or what he was doin' that whole time!" Mal continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Well, if he told you it wouldn't be much of a hiding place, would it?" Inara replied. She and Mal exchanged sarcastic smiles. "I think he just needs a friend." She remarked offhandedly.

"A friend?" Mal exclaimed. "What's he needing a friend for? He's got a whole crew right here!"

"To be perfectly candid, you're a lousy friend." Inara remarked. Mal sneered at her. "I meant something he can take care of, be responsible for, something that makes him feel important."

"He has guns to take care of and he's the best tracker in the verse. I'd say that makes him pretty gorram important! Who needs more than that?" Mal replied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a pet." Inara said.

"No." Mal growled, standing up. "No pets messing up _my_ boat! Jayne and River take care of that enough already."

"He's _lonely_!"

"They're _messy_!"

Inara took another sip of tea.

"All right, we'll paint a face on a rock and give it to him." Mal replied. "That'll keep him occupied for a while."

"Stop making fun of him, Mal!" Inara said angrily, standing up. "He's not stupid!"

"Wow, calm down there." Mal said, holding up his hands and taking a step back. "I'm just pokin' fun."

"No, you're not!" Inara replied. "You're just being a… a… a bin tyen-shung duh ee-dway-ro!"

Mal took a step forward. "Hey, no need for name-calling."

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true." Inara replied coldly. "Now, please get out of my shuttle. I have things to do."

"Fine!" Mal said, stalking toward the door. "I'll just let you get back to your all-important tea drinking then!"

Inara slammed the shuttle door closed after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Jayne was sitting in the dining area, hoping that since he was somewhere public Mal would choose not to make a scene. He wasn't exactly scared of the captain; he just didn't particularly like getting yelled at either, especially when he didn't do anything to deserve it.

"JAYNE!"

He sighed. It looked like he wasn't going to get out of it. But he wasn't gonna let Mal push him around neither! So he folded his arms across his chest and scowled, bracing himself for the storm. Asking the captain for money was out of the question at this point.

Mal blundered into the living area, looking like he's just taken a walk outside in the black.

"You tell me where you were and why you were hiding _right now_!" he demanded, slamming his hands down onto the table. Jayne just scowled back silently.

"Now, I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding," Book said, walking out of the kitchen as if his presence would calm things down. Zoe leaned against the doorway, her eyes twinkling mischievously in anticipation.

"Tell me now, Jayne, or things are gonna get real unpleasant around here." Mal threatened. Jayne just drummed his fingers on his arm.

"No… ruttin'… way."

"I'm still captain around here, last time I checked." Mal said, pacing around the table. "And since I'm the captain and you're a member of my crew, you have to follow my orders. Now I'm ordering you, as captain, to tell me where you snuck off to all morning."

Jayne glowered.

"He was with me." said a calm voice from the doorway. Inara stepped into the living area and stood behind Jayne's chair. Everyone in the room did a double take, especially Mal.

"Ya weren't s'posed t'tell!" Jayne exclaimed angrily.

"What… was he… doin' with you?" Mal choked.

"I don't see how that's your business." Inara replied coolly, sitting in the chair to Jayne's right. "As long as I pay you rent, that shuttle belongs to me, and you have no right to know what goes on in there."

Kaylee, smeared with engine grease, staggered into the room. When she caught the serious look on everyone's faces her smile disappeared and she tripped over to Zoe.

"What's everyone all riled up bout?" she whispered.

"Well," Zoe explained, "the captain wanted to know where Jayne was this morning but he wouldn't tell. But according to Inara, he was in her shuttle."

Kaylee gasped and looked at Jayne. "I just can't believe Jayne would do that! Did he take anything?"

"No!" Zoe hissed.

"They were there _together_." Book murmured with a knowing look, walking over to join them. Kaylee gasped again and then made a face.

"Jayne and 'Nara? That's just…"

"We wasn't doin' anything!" Jayne growled, turning to scowl at them. Simon stumbled into the doorway and took a quick look around.

"Has anyone seen River?" he asked wearily. He looked rumpled, his hair hanging in his eyes and his shirt untucked.

"No!" everyone shouted in chorus. Simon looked taken aback.

"Okay," he replied, stepping back, "no need to get snappy." He turned around and went back down the hallway. "River! Come out, _Mei-Mei,_ and take your stupid medicine!"

Meanwhile, River wandered in from the other doorway, staring at nothing. She reached out her hand as if she were trying to catch something in the air.

"Dear, what are you doing?" Book asked with a sigh, walking over and taking her gently by the arm. "You need to be a good girl and let Simon give you your medicine."

River continued to look at nothing. "This room is crowded." she remarked casually.

"Yes, dear, there's lot's of people." Book remarked, leading her gently to the doorway.

"Lots of emotion all buzzing around." she said. "I could cut it."

Jayne shied away instinctively, putting a hand over his chest where, under his shirt, there was a long white scar. "No cuttin'!" he murmured anxiously. At the sound of his voice River looked down at him. Her face looked concerned. Slowly, she pulled away from Book and reached out a hand toward Jayne.

"Big emotion. Big person, big emotions. Like a weed. Chokes out the others." she whispered cryptically. She put her hand over his heart and closed her eyes. Everyone looked at her in silence, not sure what to do. She opened her eyes. "97 beats per minute." She smiled and skipped from the room.

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments until the sudden entrance of Wash interrupted them. He glanced around the room at everyone's dumbstruck faces.

"Aw! Did I miss River do something crazy?" he asked, disappointed. He sauntered over to the table and sat down.

"Wash, who's flyin' Serenity?" Mal asked coolly, turning slowly to look at him.

"Hm?" Wash asked with a complaisant smile. He looked at the captain and his smile faded. "Oh. Right." He jumped up from the table and grudgingly left the room.

"Now, if there aren't going to be any more interruptions, would you mind explainin' what was going on this morning?" Mal said, turning to Inara.

"Nothing of consequence." She replied smoothly. "Jayne and I were just talking."

Jayne nodded in agreement.

"Oh, just talking then?" Mal asked with sarcastic pleasantness. "Then why didn't you just tell me that when I stopped by this morning looking for him?"

"I suppose I just didn't want to." Inara replied with a smile. "For someone who lies as often as you do, you seem to dislike it very much."

Mal opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words, but only succeeding in looking like a fish out of water.

"Besides, if I had told you, then you would have stuck your nose into our business like you do everyone else's. You can't blame us for wanting to have a private conversation, can you?" She smiled at him smugly. The captain didn't look like he knew how to respond. After a moment he finally conceded.

"No, I don't suppose I can."

Jayne and Inara smiled at each other.

"But that doesn't mean I like it!" Mal growled. "Next time you run off to Inara's shuttle for a 'private conversation' make sure y'tell someone! For all I knew we'd forgotten you on Paquin!"

"And then we'da had to turn 'round and go all the way back for ya!" Kaylee chirped, standing behind Jayne's chair and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Captain woulda missed you too much, isn't that right Captain?"

Mal grunted in reply.

"Well, I'da missed ya." Kaylee said, giving Jayne a quick peck on the cheek before skipping off toward the engine room. Mal grumbled and started for the door.

"Mal," Inara called after him, causing him to stop and turn, "Jayne has something he needs to discuss with you."

"No I don't!" Jayne replied with a scowl.

"Yes you do." Inara said, turning to look at him. He glared at her.

"_No_, I don't." he said firmly. Inara arched an eyebrow and turned back to Mal.

"He does, whether he wants to admit it or not." she said simply. Jayne growled unhappily.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Mal asked Zoe and Book with a get-the-heck-outta-here sort of smile.

"I think I'll go see how Simon is faring." Book said, casually walking from the room.

"And Wash could use some company in the cockpit." Zoe added, following. Mal closed the door after them and turned to face the table.

"All right, I may regret this but… what is goin' on here?" he asked.

Jayne fumed silently.

"What Jayne means to say is that it has been a long while since Serenity has had a paying job." Inara said smoothly.

"Work can be hard to come by." Mal replied, his tone slightly defensive. "What's your point?"

Jayne remained silent. Inara sighed and continued.

"He needs money but he's too embarrassed to ask." she said. She knew Jayne was mortified. She could see it behind his scowl.

"What in the verse does he need money for?" Mal asked with a condescending laugh. Jayne set his jaw and mumbled:

"It's fer my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Matty. Back home on Highgate… he's sick and he needs some ruttin' medicine!" Jayne glared hard at the grain of the table as if it were making his little brother ill. "Ma and Pa can't afford new shoes let 'lone 'spensive medicine." He looked up at Mal with a determined look. "I'll pay ya back every penny once we got a good payin' job. Promise."

Mal stood in silence for a few moments, his back to them.

"Serenity needs some new parts…"

Jayne stood up, slamming his hands down on the table furiously.

"He's m'brother, Mal!"

"And she's my ship!" Mal replied angrily, spinning around to look at Jayne.

"Mal!" Inara exclaimed reproachfully.

"If he don't get that medicine, he'll die." Jayne said through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry, Jayne, but if Serenity don't get those new parts," Mal replied, "we'll be dead in the water. Without the ship we can't get jobs and without jobs there won't be any money for anything, much less medicine."

"Jayne, let go." Inara murmured softly.

"I can't… he's kin." Jayne replied, his eyes still locked on Mal's.

"No, dear, I meant of the table." Inara said gently. Jayne looked down. He was gripping the table tightly and the wood groaned in protest, threatening to break. Finger by finger, he managed to relax his grip enough to let go. Inara stood up and put a hand on Jayne's shoulder.

"Let's go back to my shuttle." she said softly, leading him towards the door. "I have some money that I can lend you. I don't know if it's enough but if we need to we can sell a few things when we land." Inara turned to look at Mal reproachfully.

"Inara," Mal said slowly, "you know why I have to do this."

"This crew is supposed to be a family," she replied coldly. "Family takes care of one another."

"Sometimes it's not that simple." Mal defended. Inara looked at him with disgust.

"It's always just that simple." She slammed the door shut behind her, leaving Mal standing alone in the middle of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Anger towards Mal had replaced Jayne's embarrassment and he took the money Inara had gratefully.

"Thanks, 'Nara." He said, tucking the bills away. "Yer a real decent lady."

"You know I would do anything to help you and your brother." She replied with a smile. "It's the least I can do."

Jayne nodded. They stood there quietly for a moment before he pulled Inara into a tight hug. It felt like being hugged by a bear but was surprisingly pleasant.

"Jayne?" Inara asked after a moment. "Are you… crying?"

"No." Jayne sniffed quickly. He finally let her go and stepped back.

"You know, Mal really does care." Inara said. Jayne's expression turned dark.

"Yeah, bout his ship." He murmured angrily.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Inara replied, looking away. "What he did… that was very wrong of him." She turned back to Jayne. "I'm embarrassed for him."

"Aw, heck 'Nara," Jayne said gently, "you got nuthin' to be embarrassed bout. He ain't yer responsibility." He looked down and sighed. "I s'pose I'll go see what the preacher's up to. Thanks again, 'Nara. I'll pay ya back, first chance I get."

"I know you will." She smiled. Jayne smiled his lopsided grin back and ducked out of the shuttle. He stood just outside for a few moments, flipping through the bills to see if he had enough for Matty's medicine. There was a pricking sensation on the back of his neck and he looked up. River was on the ceiling, her hands and feet braced to keep her from falling.

"What the—!"

River put a finger to her lips. Seconds later Simon came stumbling up.

"_Mei-Mei!_" he called desperately. Jayne tried not to smile and did his best to look nonchalant. "Jayne! Have you seen medicine? I need to give her River." Simon asked wearily.

"Sorry, haven't seen her." He grunted, trying not to laugh. He knew he shouldn't tease Simon but he didn't want to betray River either. So he pushed around Simon and went to his bunk so he could laugh in private.

Once safely inside, he chuckled to himself as he tucked Inara's money safely away in a badly scarred wooden box and slid it under his bed. Having the money for his brother made him feel secure and, out on the edge of the verse, security was hard for a man to come by. He lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about his home planet of Highgate. It had been years since he was there last. He closed his eyes and imagined the rich, red soil, Ma Cobb knitting by the fire, the mountains and tall pines… He could almost smell it.

There was a quiet noise and he opened his eyes. River was perched carefully on the ladder, her arms around her knees, looking at him softly. He sat up quickly in surprise.

"You didn't tell Simon." She said, cocking her head to one side like a bird. Jayne looked at her with a confused expression.

"You asked me not ta." He replied slowly. "Was I s'posed ta?"

River didn't answer. "You were thinking." She said instead. "About home."

Jayne felt slightly unnerved.

"Will you tell me about it?" River asked childishly, getting off the ladder. "I want to know what your home is like."

She climbed onto the bed to sit next to him. Her closeness made Jayne slightly nervous. He moved away as River closed her eyes and leaned towards him. She inhaled deeply.

"You smell like earth." She remarked, opening her eyes. "Like a planet. Mal smells like ship. Kaylee smells like engine. You smell like earth." She sat back, crossing her legs on the bed. "Will you tell me what you were thinking? It made you look so… happy. I want to be happy too." She blinked at him expectantly.

"I-I was thinkin' bout Highgate." Jayne began slowly. River nodded, urging him to go on. "Highgate's a li'l planet right on the edge of the verse. The soil there is good fer farming, dark and rich."

"That's what you smell like." River remarked, holding his pillow tightly to her chest. She buried her nose in the fabric and inhaled deeply. "Like soil."

Jayne leaned back against the wall and continued. "Some places the earth is so thick with iron th'soil's red with rust. Lots of iron mines, mostly in the south. There's no ocean on Highgate, but lotsa rivers and lakes. In the afternoon, the lakes're so still it's like a mirror, makin' a perfect reflection of the mountains." He closed his eyes, seeing it in his mind. "The sky is the bluest you'll ever see and on a good, clear day it jus' keeps goin' on and on forever. There're big pine trees, as tall as Serenity's long. At night, the lantern bugs come out and you can catch um in jars. _Real_ fireflies. Like little sparks dancin' round. Ma sits by the fireplace in the rockin' chair Pa made her, knittin' and laughin'. Matty puts cedar on the fire so tha' it snaps and crackles." He sighed. "It's th'most perfectest place in the whole verse." He opened his eyes slowly. He hadn't noticed, but River had moved closer, leaning her head against his shoulder. She was fast asleep.

She looked so peaceful, so _normal_, that Jayne couldn't bring himself to wake her. So he just sat there quietly, thinking. Despite what the others thought, he was very good at sitting still and just thinking. He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there when Wash's voice crackled over the intercom in his room.

"Simon wants to know if you know where River is." Wash's voice informed him.

"Sh!" Jayne hissed. "She's here. Snuck in. Probably hidin' from Simon."

Wash didn't reply, but a few moments later Simon was climbing down the ladder.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, his face creased with worry.

"Would you keep yer ruttin' voice down?" Jayne whispered exasperatedly. "I didn't do nothin'. She's just sleepin'."

Simon looked at her closely, his mouth opened slightly.

"How did you do it?" he asked in amazement. "I can't believe she's really asleep. It takes her hours… and even then it's never this deeply."

Jayne shrugged the shoulder River wasn't leaning on. Simon pulled out a needle and glass bottle. He poked the needle through the seal on the lid and drew out some of the liquid. He squirted a little out again and then gently slid the needle into River's arm. She shifted in her sleep, her eyebrows pulling together and her bottom lip sticking out slightly.

"I hate to do this when she's sleeping so well, but we should probably move her." Simon sighed, tucking the medicine away.

Jayne looked down at her peaceful face and sighed. "I s'pose she could sleep here a while longer. Maybe I could jus'…" He tried to move and River frowned in her sleep. Gently, he lifted her head off his shoulder, slipped out from under her, and laid her down on the bed. She held his pillow tightly, burying her nose in its fold and breathing deeply. He and Simon exchanged perplexed looks and then quietly climbed out of the bunk.

"How did you get her to sleep like that?" Simon asked. "And what was she doing in there in the first place?"

"She jus' snuck in!" Jayne replied, feeling a little bit like he was on trial. "Then she come over an' asks me t'tell her what I was thinkin' bout, so I did… and she jus'… drifted off."

Simon looked perplexed, his mouth slightly open like it was prone to do and his eyebrows pulled together. "What were you telling her about?"

Jayne exhaled angrily. He didn't like all these questions. "Highgate."

"Highgate?"

"Yeah! Y'know, the planet?"

Simon cocked his head to one side and the gesture reminded Jayne of River.

"And that's it? And she just nodded off?"

Jayne nodded exasperatedly. "Tha's what I've been sayin'."

Simon put a hand over his chin and stared at the floor critically. "This brings up lots of questions… Was it your voice specifically, the subject matter, the new environment… perhaps extreme fatigue resulting from—"

"Th'smell." Jayne interrupted. Simon looked up at him like he was insane.

"I beg your pardon?"

"She kept sayin' somethin' about the smell. 'Like earth' she said. Kept sniffin' my pillow." Jayne replied, shifting his weight and looping his thumbs around his belt. "Slightly unnervin'."

Simon cocked his head again and Jayne rolled his eyes. The gesture was cute on River, but Simon just made it annoying. The doctor leaned forward and sniffed tentatively. Jayne moved away instinctively. Simon leaned back and looked thoughtful.

"I don't smell anything." He said after a few moments.

"Yeah, well, you can't read people's minds neither." Jayne grunted. Simon shrugged and then nodded in agreement.

"What's there t'smell?" Kaylee asked, wiping the grease off her hands as she walked up. "Somebody cookin'?"

"River apparently likes the way Jayne smells." Simon replied. Jayne felt uncomfortable as Kaylee leaned forward to sniff. He didn't like people smelling him.

"Nope." Kaylee replied. "Don't smell nothin'."

"Why are we smelling Jayne?" Zoe asked, climbing out of her and Wash's bunk.

"River likes th'way he smells." Kaylee replied. Zoe leaned forward to sniff tentatively at Jayne.

"Nope." She said.

"Well, maybe if we get real close." Kaylee suggested. She, Zoe, and Simon began closing in around Jayne.

"This gorram ship's too small!" Jayne growled, jumping back away from them. "No more smellin'!" He sniffed angrily and brushed himself off. "River's jus' moon brained, a'right? I don't smell like nothin', y'hear?"

"Jayne smells?" Wash asked innocently, climbing out of the cockpit. Jayne snarled and stalked off toward the cargo hold.


	5. Chapter 5

Jayne sat down hard, dangling his feet off the catwalk and leaning back on his hands that were braced against the cold floor. Luckily, no one followed him. He sighed angrily. Out here in the black, sometimes being stuck with the same crew could drive a man crazy! He glared around the hold. It was the biggest space on Serenity but it still seemed too small, claustrophobic even. He sighed again, this time with some sadness. He swung his legs idly, looking boyish despite his size and facial hair.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he had been there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up. Kaylee smiled at him and then sat beside him.

"Hidin' again?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe a l'il." Jayne replied.

"Well, I'm awful sorry we done made you go into hidin'" Kaylee said gently, still smiling.

"Aw, it ain't yer fault." Jayne sighed. Kaylee reached over and took his huge hand in her little ones and swung her feet lightheartedly.

"I wish we could lower the cargo door to see the view without gettin' sucked out." She said with a smile.

"How d'ya do that?" Jayne asked, looking over at her.

"What?" she asked, grinning. "Open the cargo door?"

"No, be so happy all th'time! Don't y'ever get tired of it? Doncha ever just wanna be mad?"

Kaylee leaned over and bumped her shoulder against his affectionately. "Nah." She replied. "I wouldn't love ya half as much if I weren't so good-tempered!"

Jayne looked over at her and smiled his lop-sided smile. Kaylee punched his chin gently with one hand.

"You otta smile more." She said playfully. "It's awful cute when y'do."

"I ain't cute!" Jayne protested.

"About as cute as a grizzly bear." Simon sighed, walking in and sitting next to Kaylee. She turned to look at him.

"Grizzly bears are _especially_ cute." She replied a-matter-of-factly.

"You ever even seen a grizzly?" Jayne asked.

"No," Kaylee replied coolly. "But if Simon says yer as cute as one, they must be adorable. 'Sides, I seen pictures of bears a'fore and I got a little stuffed bear in my bunk. Have you ever seen a grizzly bear?"

"Sure," Jayne replied with a shrug. "I seen 'um on Highgate lots."

"There are grizzly bears of Highgate?" Simon asked. Jayne rolled his eyes. Whenever Simon asked a question he always sounded so pompous, like it was a challenge.

"I shot me a grizzly once." Jayne replied nonchalantly.

"Probably your cousin." Simon muttered. Kaylee and Jayne glared at him. "Kidding!" he added quickly. Jayne ignored him. After all, Kaylee was still holding his hand and not Simon's, and he knew that made the doc mad enough.

Below them Book, in his workout clothes and a towel around his neck, was beginning to adjust the weights on the bench press.

"Better go spot for th'preacher." Jayne said, releasing Kaylee's hand and using the railing to pull himself onto his feet.

"I'll sit up here and watch!" Kaylee replied happily.

"I know y'like watchin' th'preacher and me get all sweaty!" Jayne teased.

"Sure do!" she said playfully. Simon glanced sideways at her.

"Maybe you shouldn't flirt with Jayne so much." He said. "You might give him the wrong idea."

Kaylee looked over at him. "Why Simon Tam, I do believe yer jealous!"

"I ain't jealous!" Simon replied quickly. "Just concerned."

Kaylee's mouth fell open. "Doctor, is there somethin' wrong with my ears or did I just hear you say 'ain't'?"

"No! I mean yes! I mean, I didn't say it!" Simon stuttered.

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"I heard you!"

"I think you think you heard me." Simon replied a-matter-of-factly. "Perhaps you should have me check your ears for you."

Kaylee's attention was turned from him as she laughed at Jayne and Book, who were making a show of lifting hand weights.


	6. Chapter 6

River's eyes flickered open sleepily and she sat up slowly, still holding Jayne's pillow to her chest. She looked around, but Jayne was gone. The room, though small, felt enormous and empty without his large emotions filling it. Carefully, she got to her feet and made her way up the ladder, the pillow tucked gently under her arm.

She wound her way through the ship, barely paying attention to where her feet were going. She held the pillow to her chest, leaning down every now and then to smell the heavy, earthy smell.

Eventually her feet took her to the living area. Book was cleaning up the last of the dinner dishes while Simon and Kaylee washed them in the kitchen. Jayne was reclined on the couch, napping.

"You're awake!" Book said, smiling at her. "I set aside some dinner for you if you're hungry."

River smiled weakly at him. She felt a little dizzy and disoriented. She sniffed the pillow and felt a little more grounded. Simon glanced over his shoulder and saw her dazed expression. Shaking the water off of his hands, he ran over to her and put a hand on her forehead.

"Do you feel okay, _Mei-Mei_?" he asked, gently stroking her hair. She nodded and then shook her head.

"There may be something wrong with my inner ear." She replied.

"Are you dizzy?" Simon asked gently. River looked up at him with a pouting expression.

"That's what I just told you!" she said, irritated. "I thought you were supposed to be a doctor!"

Simon smiled with a sigh, taking her by the arm. "Why don't you give me that pillow and then you can just sit down for a minute?" He tried to gently pull the pillow from her but she tightened her hold on it. "Okay," he conceded, "keep the pillow." He started to lead her toward the table but she pulled back.

"I want to sit on the couch." She protested. Simon glanced over at the gently snoring Jayne.

"You don't want to wake Jayne up, do you?" he asked. River nodded. "No you don't." Simon replied with a sigh. River pulled her arm out of his grip and walked over to the couch, sitting on the floor near Jayne's head. Getting up on her knees, she gently put her head on his chest.

"I can feel him breathing." She whispered. She lifted her head and put her hand over his heart and waited quietly for a moment. "It flutters, like a little bird in a cage… So delicate and breakable." She waited a few more moments. "Sixty-two beats per minute…"

Simon ran a hand over his face. "All right, River, that's enough." He said. "It's time to stop."

"But my inner ear is better now." River replied, looking up at him innocently. "No more disorientation."

Simon looked at her sternly and she pulled her hand back, settling quietly onto the floor and leaning her head against the edge of the couch. Kaylee came out of the kitchen and stood beside Simon. He shook his head, his mouth slightly agape like it did whenever he was perplexed.

"I don't know why she's so fixated." He said softly. Kaylee looked over at River, then at Simon, then back at River.

"Ain't it obvious?" Kaylee replied.

"Isn't what obvious?" Simon asked, still staring at River.

"River's got a little crush."

Simon spun around to look at Kaylee. "River does _not_ have a crush!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

"Well, of course she does!" Kaylee replied, unfazed. "Just look at her!"

Simon glanced over his shoulder at River who was nestled against the side of the couch, stroking the upholstery idly.

"She doesn't have a crush." He repeated. "If she did she'd be… giggly and shy and writing in her diary. River isn't doing any of the regular things girls do when they have… _crushes_!" He shuddered. Kaylee looked at him incredulously.

"Since when has River done anything 'regular'?" she asked frankly. Simon was forced to concede on that point.

"That still doesn't mean—" he glanced around and then lowered his voice. "That doesn't mean she has a crush on… on… _him_. I mean, he's so… so…"

"So what?" Kaylee asked, her tone slightly defensive. Simon floundered.

"So… Jayne." He sighed at last.

"What's wrong with Jayne?" Kaylee asked, her eyes narrowing.

"What isn't wrong with him?" Simon hissed.

"River and Jayne go together so well!" Kaylee said happily. Simon choked. "He's big enough to handle her when she gets rowdy, they both love animals, and the sound of his voice puts her right t'sleep!"

Simon gaped, searching for a new argument. "River is too smart."

"Oh, and Jayne isn't smart enough for her, is that it?" Kaylee replied, folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight to one foot.

"Exactly!" Simon sighed. "It'd be like me having a crush on—"

"Someone like me?" Kaylee interrupted.

"No!" Simon replied quickly. "No, not at all!"

Kaylee frowned, her expression hurt. "Jayne is _my_ kind of people. I'm sorry we don't have money for fancy learnin' and books, and if we're not "good enough" for _your_ kind of people, maybe you and River should get off this boat at the next planet." She spun on her heel and stomped from the room, slamming the door closed behind her so Simon couldn't follow. He sighed and covered his eyes with his hands as if it would make everything just go away.

"Simon?"

He turned. River's eyes were fixed on Jayne's face.

"What is it, _Mei-Mei_?" he asked gently, hoping she would say something to make him feel better.

"Your bad emotions are choking out the good ones." She replied without looking at him. He sighed.

"Fine! I'll leave." He said irately. "Sorry for messing up your chi!"

River sighed with relief once he was out of the room. Peace thrummed through the room again, radiating predominantly from the slumbering figure stretched out on the couch. River smiled slightly, leaning her cheek against the upholstery, feeling like there was a warm blanket enveloping her. She yawned, feeling Jayne's sleepiness beginning to affect her as well. She looked up at him from under half closed lids. He looked so quiet and happy. She wondered if he was dreaming about home. She smiled at the thought, closing her eyes and imagining red soil, tall pine trees, blue skies, and glassy lakes.


	7. Chapter 7

Mal glared hard out the cockpit window, his hands pressed on the railing to support his weight, his elbows locked and his entire position tensed. Thanks to his gorram "public relations" specialist, Inara thought he was the biggest jerk in the 'verse. He _felt_ like the biggest jerk in the 'verse and that just made him angrier. It wasn't his fault that Serenity needed a few vital repairs. And yet he still felt like he owed Jayne something.

"What's the nearest planet?" he asked Wash shortly. The pilot jumped slightly in his chair, surprised by the captain's sudden vocalization. He pushed a few buttons and looked down at his screen.

"That would be Newhall." Wash replied. "Why? Want me to bring this bird to land?"

"Serenity needs a few repairs." Mal said, trying to sound nonchalant. "'Sides, the crew could use a short break. Feel some solid earth underfoot, y'know?"

"Oh yeah." Wash replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I sure miss that dirt."

"Well, hopefully they'll have some ship parts along with that dirt." Mal said. "It's a border planet, but lots of settlers land there. They ain't using their ships anymore, so someone should have a few parts they're willing to sell."

"Yee haw." Wash replied with a small smile, raising his eyebrows.

Ten hours later, Serenity touched ground for the first time in over a week. The crew was gathered excitedly in the cargo bay arrayed in their best summer clothing. Slowly the cargo doors began to lower, letting in a blast of freezing air and a few whirling snowflakes. Kaylee let out a shriek and instinctively moved closer to Jayne, as he was the biggest and therefore the warmest.

"Wash!" Mal shouted. "You said it was 27 degrees!"

He shrugged, putting up his hands innocently. "It must have meant 27 degrees Fahrenheit, not Centigrade."

Grumbling, the crew hurried back upstairs to change. A few minutes later they were assembled in their winter gear, shivering in the now icy cargo bay.

"Okay, kids!" Mal shouted, trying to make light of the situation. "Go have fun! But mind your curfew."

The crew trudged grudgingly out into the cold, swirling snow. River looked up at the sky and stuck out her tongue to catch a snowflake.

"Don't do that, _Mei-Mei_." Simon sighed. "It's not sanitary."

"Ah, it's fine, doc." Jayne said, squinting up at the sky from behind his goggles. "Eatin' little bitty snowflakes ain't never hurt nobody." He pulled his home-knit, orange and yellow hat from the pocket of his coat and jammed it onto his head. "Gorram ice planet." A lump of snow slammed into his ear, exploding over the side of his face. He turned, startled, a chunk of ice sliding down his goggles. Kaylee laughed, forming another snowball. River, delighted, clapped her hands together like a little girl, stooping to scoop up a fistful of snow for herself. She threw it at Simon, who jumped away, his hands shoved firmly into the pockets of his long, fancy wool coat.

"River!" Simon scolded. "You'll get both of us all wet and then we'll catch cold!"

Jayne took the opportunity to sneak up behind the doctor and dump a huge fistful of snow over his head. Simon stood there for a moment, stunned and sputtering, while Kaylee and River burst into choruses of laughter.

River threw another snowball, this time at Jayne. "I have to defend my brother," she explained as Jayne shook the loose snow out of his coat. "Obviously he isn't capable." Jayne growled playfully and threw a snowball of his own at her. She jumped nimbly out of the way and ducked to avoid a snowball from Kaylee.

"We'll have to team up on her!" Kaylee laughed. Jayne nodded, shaping another lump of ice in his hand. Simon tentatively bent down and scooped up some snow, patting it gently into a round ball. He threw it at Jayne who, without turning to look at him, swatted the loosely packed snowball out of the air.

"Why is everyone throwing at me?" he asked, ducking a missile from River.

"Because you're the biggest target!" Kaylee laughed. "Easier to hit."

Jayne tackled her, landing in a heap in the snow. Kaylee screamed with laughter as Jayne held her head down, rubbing snow in her face. River grabbed a fistful of snow and leapt lightly onto Jayne's back and, with a playful war cry, dumped the snow down his coat. He jumped to his feet, dancing around to try and shake the snow out. Kaylee pushed back her wet hair and sat on the ground, laughing and panting. River smiled proudly and threw a snowball at Simon.

"That's enough, River." He said indignantly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jayne will play with me."

Meanwhile, Jayne had managed to shake the snow out of his coat and had dropped to the ground, panting. River sidled over and sat down beside him, putting her arm through his and leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Simon won't play with me." She pouted.

"Aw, heck, girl. I'll play with ya!" Jayne sighed. "How 'bout we find a flat piece of ship and find a hill t'slide on?"

River nodded eagerly. Jayne heaved himself to his feet, dragging River up behind him.

"How 'bout you, Kaylee? Wanna go coastin'?"

River frowned at Kaylee from behind Jayne, making it clear that _she_ didn't want Kaylee to come.

"Uh, no thanks. I think I'll keep the doc company. You two have fun though!" Kaylee replied cheerfully. River smiled at her and Kaylee winked back.

"Isn't it adorable?" Kaylee asked with a sigh, putting her arm through Simon's as she watched Jayne and River walk away together. Simon glared.

"No." he replied firmly, turning around and dragging Kaylee in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Jayne, hefting a large, flat piece of metal, found the biggest hill within a mile of the ship. He nodded in satisfaction, surveying the icy slope from their position at the top with a critical eye. He placed the makeshift sled on the snow and sat down on the back of it so River could climb on between his knees in front.

"Ready?" he asked. River braced herself, holding tightly to the sides.

"Ready."

Jayne pushed off with his hands and the sled started down the hill, picking up speed as it went along. They raced down the steep decline, jolting a few inches into the air whenever they hit a bump in the snow. River shrieked with laughter and Jayne couldn't help but smile too.

However, they had been unable to see the small, sheer drop at the bottom of the hill from the top until it was too late. Jayne dug his heels into the snow, trying to slow to a safe stop but they were traveling to fast. They sailed off the edge, flying through the air for a few heart-pounding seconds before landing in a tangled heap. Jayne, who had landed face-first, lifted his head and wiped his goggles, spitting snow. He grinned widely, looking around for River. She had landed a few feet away and struggled to a sitting position, looking dazed. She met Jayne's gaze and smiled.

"Let's go again."

Jayne laughed and threw a lump of snow at her.

Inara, bundled in sleek furs, looked carefully into the window of each store, finding nothing elegant enough to attract her attention. She sighed, hoping Mal's little detour wouldn't keep her too long from civilization. Then something across the street caught her eye. She crossed over, digging through her pockets for money. A man was standing on the street corner with a box of dark, squirming masses. She talked with the man for a few moments and then exchanged a few coins for one of the squirmers. She held it closely in the folds of her coat and headed back towards the ship.

"Inara!" Kaylee panted, unwinding her scarf as she and Simon stamped their feet up the cargo hold door. "You missed the fun! Me, Simon, River, an' Jayne had th'biggest snow fight and then Simon and I—" she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening. "Inara, is that was I think it is?"

Inara stroked the dark, squirming thing in her arms. "Isn't it perfect?" she asked excitedly.

"Actually, it's sort of ugly." Simon said, leaning forward to look at it more closely. Kaylee gave him a stern look and took the little mass from Inara, snuggling it against her face.

"She's perfect!" Kaylee confirmed. The wiggler licked her face and she and Inara laughed.

"The captain won't allow it." Simon reminded.

"What won't I allow?"

Kaylee shoved the squirmer into her coat and out of sight and looked up at Mal who was standing above them on the catwalk.

"Oh, nothin', captain." She said with a smile. "Just you won't allow any rough housin' on your boat."

"Who's planning on rough housin'?" Mal asked.

"No one! You wouldn't allow it, remember?" Kaylee replied. Mal narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Kaylee smiled at him.

After a few tense seconds he nodded once and then left the cargo bay. Inara, Simon, and Kaylee all let out a sigh.

"I should hide her in my shuttle before he comes back." Inara said, taking the squirming thing from Kaylee and walking away up the stairs.

"Maybe we should go find River." Simon said, moving toward the cargo bay door.

"What for?" Kaylee asked. "She's with Jayne. He'll keep an eye on her. 'Sides, I bet she's havin' lots of fun. You don't wanna spoil it."

"I just… I don't like her being out there." Simon replied. Kaylee looked at him sadly.

"You mean you don't like her out there with Jayne." She corrected. Simon sighed.

"Fine. You're right. I don't want her out there with Jayne." He said. "She's my little sister! And he's… well…"

"He's Jayne." Kaylee finished, looking at him sadly. Simon shifted uncomfortably.

"Well… yes."

Kaylee nodded slowly and started to walk away. Simon reached out a hand to touch her arm.

"Kaylee…" he lowered his hand. "Why do you care so much about Jayne?"

She turned to face him. "'Cause, out in the black, all you got is the people on this boat. 'Cause Jayne always lets me sit on his shoulders when we play ball so I can get it through the hoop. 'Cause he'll always be there t'hold my hand or pull my hair an' tell me that I look nice or even make fun of me…" she paused. "He's family. And if my family isn't good enough for yours… then I guess I'm not good enough neither." She walked away, leaving Simon alone in the middle of the freezing cargo bay looking dumbfounded. Today was just not his day.


	9. Chapter 9

Jayne flopped down into the snow, exhausted, staring up at the pale blue sky. He had dragged that piece of metal up the big hill at least ten times and now, gorramit, he was pretty near all tuckered out! River, however, seemed to have boundless energy. Of course, she wasn't the one who had to carry their makeshift sled. She bent over him, her long, wet hair falling around her face.

"Just once more?" she asked, sounding and looking very much like a little girl.

"I'm all worn out." Jayne replied, panting. "Ain't you tired yet?"

River shook her head.

"Well, I am and if you want to play some more I have to get some food in me." He heaved himself to his feet, dusting the snow off his coat and the back of his pants. "Let's go."

River bounded ahead of him, stopping every now and then to catch snowflakes on her tongue while she waited for Jayne to catch up. He smiled, something he didn't do often. River's playful antics reminded him of his little brother. Something roused inside of him, like sympathy and understanding, toward Simon. If anyone cut on Matty like River had been cut on he would want blood. He would do anything to keep Matty safe. That didn't mean he liked Simon any better. He just understood him.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" River called, waking Jayne from his silent reverie. She took one of his big hands in her two small ones and pulled him along.

"I'm comin', girl!" he complained, gently tugging her hair in a teasing manner. River's laugh was like a high, clear bell. Jayne could hardly believe that only just over a year ago he had tried to turn this happy, playful girl over to the Alliance for money. Just the thought made his stomach churn with guilt. It was for precisely that reason that he watched over her so closely, that he was so patient with her. It wasn't good enough to say he was sorry. He had to prove it.

"There she is!" chimed River. "There's Serenity, just where I left her!"

"Did ya think she'd a crawled off while we was gone?" Jayne asked. River stuck her tongue out at him.

They stamped their boots to jar the snow loose as they walked up the cargo ramp. The cargo bay was ice cold; a few small icicles hung from the catwalk.

"Who left the door open?" Jayne yelled, as he pushed the button to close the doors. "Tryin' to make the whole ship a gorram freezer?" He beat his arms against his body in an effort to coax some warmth back into his numbed limbs. River stood patiently waiting for him.

"Let's get some supper, eh?" he said, throwing an arm around her and leading her up the stairs.

The rec room was cozy and warm and filled with good smells. Simon, who had been in his room, came in to get something warm to eat and apologize to Kaylee. He was startled to find Jayne and River bundled up in blankets on the coach, slumped against each other for support. Both were sound asleep.

"Ain't that just a sweet sight?" Zoe sighed, coming out of the kitchen to stand next to Simon. The doctor's lip curled with disgust at the insinuation. Zoe didn't seem to notice and continued, "Jayne has been so good to that girl as of late. Sure makes things easier for the rest of us, with him takin' care of her an' all!"

"It's just swell." Simon mumbled sarcastically. "I should wake her…" He started to make a move toward the couch but Zoe caught him by the arm, holding him back with her vice-like grip.

"You leave that poor, tired girl alone." She murmured firmly. She gave him a warning look and then released him before turning and leaving the room. Simon rubbed his arm in an attempt to massage away the soreness. He glowered at Jayne before following Zoe out of the open doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

Jayne, refreshed from his nap on the coach, grudgingly agreed to take River back out to play in the snow as no one else was willing to venture out into the cold. Mal felt as if a tremendous weight was lifted as soon as the mercenary was off the ship. He knew it wasn't right to feel as guilty as he did but, gorramit, he couldn't help it! A freezing vacation was definitely not enough to diffuse the situation. He knew he should have given Jayne the money but at the same time he knew he couldn't. There was only one thing he could think of to do.

"How far away is Highgate?" he asked Wash. The pilot pushed a few buttons and looked at the screen.

"About two days." Wash replied. "Why? What's there?"

Mal couldn't admit that he wanted to visit the planet as a peace offering to Jayne. So he stumbled for an excuse.

"Iron." He said finally. Wash looked at him quizzically.

"Iron?"

Mal nodded nonchalantly as if iron were the most logical answer in the world. "Yeah, lot's of mines… and stuff... Maybe some money to be made. With Alliance tariffs on iron bein' so high I'm sure the folks on Highgate are just beggin' for some businessmen like us to transport it for them."

"All disreputable like?" Wash asked.

"Like the honest criminals we are." Mal confirmed.

"All right!" Wash said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "I'm ready to do me some law breakin'! Shall I fly us there?"

Mal nodded. "Wheels up tomorrow morning."

"You do realize that Serenity doesn't actually have… wheels." Wash said tentatively. Mal glared at him.

"Aye, aye, captain!" the pilot replied hurriedly. "I think I'll go see what that wife of mine is doing." He heaved himself from his chair and walked quickly past Mal to the door. The Captain leaned against the railing, glaring out at the snow swirling outside. The front window was nearly solid white with the accumulation.

"Gorram ape." Mal murmured, referring to his largest crewmember. He wasn't angry at Jayne specifically. He was just angry in general and Jayne happened to be the most convenient target.

"People would like you better if you weren't so mean." Inara said from the doorway. Mal spun around to face her.

"People like me plenty, thank you very much." He sniffed indignantly. He wanted to explain to her why he couldn't help Jayne. He didn't want her to look at him like that, with that disappointed look. He wanted to show her that helping Jayne would be impossible. But his pride wouldn't allow it.

"Have you gotten your new parts yet?" Inara asked scathingly.

"Kaylee's getting them." Mal replied shortly.

"Did you give her the money or did she have to beg for it?"

The frigid words stung Mal's pride and he could feel his indignation growing in its defense.

"I gave it to her, because if this ship goes dead in the water we all go belly up with her. If we don't have Serenity we can't get jobs and if we can't get jobs then we can't get paid and if we can't get paid then we starve!" He snarled.

"And there's a little boy out there, dying, because his family can't pay for his medicine!" Inara shot back, pointing angrily in the general direction of Highgate. "A little boy who could die because his brother's pompous, pig-headed captain couldn't spare a few lousy dollars!"

"You're right." Mal replied sarcastically. "Big, bad 'ol Captain Reynolds just loves it when the children are dyin'!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Inara said angrily. "Malcolm," she began plainly, her voice subdued, "you've never treated Jayne like a person. Not once in all these years have you _ever_..." she broke off. "He's just like you, Malcolm Reynolds. Just because he's big and rough doesn't mean he isn't a person, a _human_, just like the rest of us."

Then she left, allowing Mal to reflect quietly on her words. He slammed his fist into the railing. The throbbing pain in his hand did little to ease the discomfort he felt inside.

"Gorram woman." he sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Jayne was thrilled when Mal announced that they were flying out the next day to Highgate. He was still angry with the captain, but that didn't mean the prospect of seeing his family wasn't welcome.

"See there, girl? Now you'll get t'see all the things I done told you 'bout!" he said to River. She was all smiles as she threw her arms around Jayne's neck. He lifted her up and spun her around a few times as if she weighed no more than a sack of feathers. Simon was not pleased.

"How come I can't make her smile like that?" he grumbled. Kaylee bumped her shoulder against his.

"Cause yer her brother." She said, smiling mischievously. Simon tore his eyes from his laughing sister and looked over at the ship's pretty mechanic. He smiled just a little, and only because he was relieved Kaylee was so forgiving. He still didn't like the idea of Jayne and his baby sister.

Kaylee left his side to stand near the head of the table where everyone else had congregated.

"Jayne," she said, "we know your birthday is still a few weeks off yet, but 'Nara has somethin' real special for ya that can't wait!"

Jayne looked at Inara quizzically. "'Nara got me somethin'? You didn't need ta. You've already done so much fer me."

Inara just smiled mysteriously. "It's in my shuttle. Wait just a moment."

Kaylee was nearly bursting with excitement as Inara left the room. Mal looked concerned.

"Kaylee, what is this?" he asked. She just grinned.

Suddenly the sound of Inara's returning footsteps and a quiet yelping could be heard.

"Oh no…" Mal breathed.

"Oh yes." Simon replied humorlessly.

Inara reappeared in the doorway holding a wrinkled, tan bodied, squashed faced puppy, which she proudly presented to Jayne. The pup squirmed in Jayne's large hands in an effort to lick his face. River could not be more delighted, her face shining as she petted the short, sandy fur.

"She's perfect!" River squealed.

"She's a dog!" Mal added angrily. "I thought I specifically told you no pets." He said, turning to Inara. The companion smiled coolly at him.

"Good thing I'm not a member of your crew." She replied. "You can't order me around like you do the rest."

No one noticed this cold interlude as they had all gathered around the beaming Jayne and his wriggling, barking present.

"What are you gonna name her?" Kaylee asked.

"It's gotta be a good one." Zoe added, taking the puppy from Jayne. "What breed is she?"

"The man told me she's an old earth breed. A French mastiff." Inara answered. Mal spun around to gape at her.

"A French mastiff?" he choked.

"That is what I said." Inara sighed.

"Do you have any idea what a dog like that could do to this ship?" he asked.

"Oh, captain, she ain't but a little bitty thing." Kaylee said. "What's she gonna do?"

"She's little and cute now," Mal replied, "but you wait a few weeks and that thing'll be half the size of Jayne, drooling puddles and chewing on wiring!"

"Don't worry, Captain Reynolds, we'll take good care of her." Book assured him, smiling as he petted the soft, tan fur. "Won't we, _ming-yue_?"

"Ming-yue!" River exclaimed, lifting the puppy from Zoe's arms. "It's perfect for her."

Simon moved uneasily. The puppy was licking River's face, and while she seemed quite happy to allow Ming-yue or whatever it's name was to do so, he was concerned about sanitation.

"Can we play with her in the cargo hold?" River asked Jayne, batting her big eyes at him imploringly. He smiled at her, silently taking note of how normal so looked.

"Of course!" he replied. He scooped up River and the puppy, slinging them over his shoulder and carrying them both out of the room toward the cargo hold, pausing only to give Inara a quick kiss on the cheek by way of thanks. Only Kaylee and Simon noticed the look of anger and jealousy that flashed briefly across River's face. The mechanic thought it was sweet. The doctor found it disgusting.


	12. Chapter 12

_This chapter is more serious than the others and I'm afraid might come off as cheesey. I'm thinking about changing it to something more lighthearted. Please review and let me know what you think I should do: change it or keep it. Thanks!_

River held the puppy up at arm's length so that it could lick Jayne's face.

"She likes you." The girl commented. "That's why she gives you kisses."

"I reckon so." Jayne agreed, taking the puppy and stroking it with a gentleness that one wouldn't have believed such large hands were capable of.

"I like you too." River continued, moving a little closer. They were both seated on the cold floor of the cargo hold and Ming-Yue ran happily between them, yelping. Jayne seemed oblivious to the soft undertones in River's statement. He grinned his lopsided grin at her.

"I like ya too." he replied simply, returning his attention to the dog. But River wasn't finished. In a matter of seconds she had crossed the remaining distance between them and pressed her lips hard to Jayne's.

To say that the mercenary was startled would have been an understatement. He panicked, leaping to his feet, and dumped River unceremoniously on the ground in the process.

"What do ya think yer doin', gal?" he asked incredulously. River sat up, looking hurt and confused.

"You said you liked me." she explained innocently. Jayne would've laughed if he weren't still so startled.

"I also like Shepherd Book and Ming-Yue but ya don't see me goin' 'round kissin' them!" he replied. River stood up dejectedly.

"But I'm not like them." she said softly. "I'm a girl."

Jayne quickly latched onto her last statement. "Exactly! Yer a _girl_. Just a little bitty girl and I'm, well, I'm a man. Men can only kiss women. An' yer still just a girl."

"Then I won't be a little girl any more! I can be grown up!" River insisted desperately, taking a step closer. Jayne compensated by stepping back.

"It ain't that simple." he replied. "Now, I'm real sorry our signals was crossed or whatnot, but this has gotta stop."

River looked at him as if her heart were breaking, tears filling her huge eyes and her lower lip quivering. Despite her protests she looked more like a little girl than ever. Jayne's expression softened.

"Aw, River, don't do that now."

She started to cry great heaving sobs that echoed through the whole ships. Ming-Yue's howling soon joined the lament.

"Sh, honey. Quiet down!" Jayne pleaded. "Hush, gal!"

Her wailing only grew louder, drawing the attention of the rest of the crew. Simon led the pack, running to the cargo hold to see what was wrong. Jayne tried unsuccessfully to pacify the shrieks coming from the long-limbed, dark-haired girl. In desperation he grabbed her shoulder and gave her a short, firm shake.

"Shut it, River!" he growled. To his surprise her boisterous weeping did become softer. Jayne, however, found himself wishing she would begin bawling again instead. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her labored breathing was interrupted by strangled, gasping sobs. She didn't look merely upset. She looked like she was in pain. Panting for breath, she stumbled to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in them. Her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if it were the only thing keeping her in one piece.

"River? River?" Simon's panicked voice asked as he ran down the stairs. He pushed Jayne aside and knelt beside his sister, putting her arms around her. "What did you do to her?" he asked, looking accusingly at Jayne. The large man could say nothing. He simply stared at the girl who had just offered him her heart. It was an offering he knew he could not have accepted. However, he could not help but feel as though he were in some way to blame. He had played with her, teased her, taken care of her, but this was not the intended result. He had never meant to…

All he could do was shake his head.

Simon attempted to coax River off the floor but she pushed him away.

"Just… Leave… M-me… Alone." she managed to choke out between quiet sobs. Everyone hesitated but upon Simon's insistence they left the room. Jayne was the last to move. He simply stared then slowly made a move to offer her his hand. Simon shoved it roughly aside.

"Get away from her!" he hissed. "Get out."

Jayne glanced at Simon, then back down at River. Finally, looking dazed and confused, he walked slowly from the cargo hold, Simon close behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Simon slid the cargo bay door closed behind them with as much force as he could muster, causing it to slam loudly. The sound echoed down the metal body of the ship and it caused Jayne to flinch as if being struck. He looked down at his feet, unable to look the doctor in the eye.

"What was that?" Simon finally asked. Jayne didn't answer. Simon slammed the palm of his hand against the mercenary's chest, pushing him back against the wall. "If you ever touch my sister again—"

Jayne shoved him away with such power that the doctor would have fallen to the ground if he hadn't grabbed the opposite wall.

"I ain't done nothin' but take care of that little girl!" the big man growled, looking up at Simon darkly. "Don't you _dare_ say I done somethin' wrong to her. I would _never_ hurt her."

"What do you call that then?" Simon shouted, gesturing toward the cargo bay. "I don't think happy girls do that, do you?"

"River weren't never a happy girl!" Jayne replied. "Ya may not say it, but I know yer bitter 'bought her distrupting yer perfect little life! She's more my kin than yer kin! You don't understand her like I do!"

Simon shoved him again but this time Jayne didn't budge. He was done getting pushed around.

"How dare you! She's my sister!" the doctor sneered.

"And you can't stand it that she loves me too." Jayne shouted.

There was dead silence for a moment as both men processed this statement. They both were breathing heavily as if they had run a long distance, adrenaline pumping through their veins.

"River could never love an ignorant ape like you." Simon said at last.

He didn't even have time to react before Jayne's fist slammed into his face. The doctor fell to the floor, blood pouring from his nose and dripping onto his fancy silk vest. The cargo door opened and Kaylee poked her head in.

"Simon!" she exclaimed, rushing in to help him. "Jayne, what did ya do?"

The big man stood in silence, looking down at Simon with eyes hard as flint, his hands still clenched into fists. Then he turned and walked away without a word.


	14. Chapter 14

Jayne knew as he paced around his small room that it was only a matter of time before big, bad Captain Mal came down to lay down the law. Of course this was all his fault. It didn't matter if River was the one in love, who mistook his affections for more than they were. It didn't matter if Simon had insulted him. As far as Mal was concerned, Jayne _was_ an ignorant ape. It didn't matter that his little brother was dying. The only thing that mattered was that River was crying and Simon was bleeding. And that had to have been Jayne's fault.

He slammed his fist as hard as he could against the wall and the crash echoed through the ship.

He sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands, ignoring his bleeding knuckles that may or may not have been broken. Jayne was sick of it. He was sick of always being the beast, the monster, the giant.

The big, ignorant ape.

He heard the bunk door pop open and someone climb down the ladder. He knew it was Mal so he didn't bother looking up. He couldn't stand to look at the captain. He didn't need too. The look of anger on Mal's face was etched into his memory so deeply that he could almost see it on the inside of his eyelids. It was a familiar expression, one that Mal had given him more times than he could count. In fact, it seemed to be his favorite face when talking to Jayne.

Neither of them spoke. Jayne supposed it was because they were both were too angry.

Someone sat beside him on the bed and small arms wrapped around him. Surprised, Jayne raised his head and looked. River, tears still wet on her cheeks, had fastened her arms tightly around his big frame and leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked up at him with her large eyes and said,

"Don't be sad. I still love you."

Her small expression was so innocent, so simple, that Jayne couldn't help but hug her back. Tears threatened to break through the emotional wall that he maintained and he trembled slightly with the effort of keeping them back. River sensed his powerful emotions and compensated by holding him tighter.

"I still won't kiss ya." Jayne whispered, half-jokingly.

"I know." she replied. "But I can still take care of you."

The big man smiled at the thought of someone so small taking care of him. He had been the one taking care of her until now. It seemed odd to have the positions reversed. Not bad, just odd.

"I am glad that you hit Simon." River confided after a moment. "What he said was very wrong."

"You heard all that?" Jayne asked, feeling a twinge of guilt and embarrassment.

"No." she replied. "But I could feel his anger and I could feel the way it hurt you. And that hurt me too."

"I didn't never mean fer you t'get hurt." Jayne said softly.

"I felt that too." River answered. She paused. "Simon is annoying, but he is a good brother."

Jayne nodded. If anyone had made one of his sibling cry like River had cried he would have reacted the same way.

"Would you like to play with Ming-yue in the cargo bay with me?"

Jayne smiled. "Isn't that how this whole mess got started?"

"Don't be silly." River replied, standing up and pulling on Jayne's hand, trying to drag him up with her. "I'll be good this time, I promise."

"So yer just gonna ferget it all happened?" Jayne asked.

"Not forget," River said, "just put it away for a while. For now I want to play."

Jayne smiled his lop-sided smile.

"Then you better start hidin' cause I'm gonna start countin'."

River clapped her hands like a little girl and scaled the ladder with the peculiar grace she possessed, shrieking with laughter.

"One." said Jayne. "Two… Three…"

**And here we make a full circle, beginning with hide and seek and ending with hide and seek. This could make a good ending, but if people are enjoying it and want to hear about Highgate and the rest of the 'Rayne' story, I would be happy to write more. So, here's the question: is this where this particular story should end or should it continue? Please leave a review with your opinion! Hope you enjoyed the story (or the story thus far).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for your comments! As requested, the story continues…**

No one had been more surprised than Mal to see River run past her bleeding brother and scramble down into Jayne's bunk. But nothing had prepared any of them to see River reemerge, screaming with laughter, and run off to hide as if nothing had happened. It seemed almost as if time had reversed itself when Jayne had climbed out a few minutes later and began scouring the ship for any sign of his playmate.

"Wait one gorram minute!" the captain exclaimed. "Weren't that River just crying a minute ago like she was never gonna stop?"

"River isn't like other people." Simon sighed as Zoe bandaged his broken nose. "She's heavily influenced by the feelings of others. This is her way of… dealing with the situation." His expression grew dark. "I'm sure once she processes it she'll treat Jayne the way he deserves."

"The way I see it, Jayne ain't done nothin' wrong and you know it." Zoe chided.

"Do you not see my nose?" Simon asked by way of protest. "It'll probably heal crooked."

"Don't worry. It'll make you look more rugged." Kaylee replied. "'Sides, I reckon this is payback for that nasty cut Jayne's got on his chest."

"That was River, not me!" the doctor protested.

"And whose job was it to keep River from doing such things?" Kaylee asked. Simon snorted, something he regretted as it caused him quite a bit of discomfort.

"Well, that's not so anymore. Jayne's her new favorite."

"You couldn't expect to be the number one man in her life forever, Simon." Inara commented. "She's growing up, expanding her horizons."

"I for one wish she'd expand in another direction." he grumbled.

"Up in the black there aren't many people for River to friend with." Mal said. "Maybe on Highgate she'll meet some kids her own age."

"Highgate?" Zoe asked. "Ain't that Jayne's planet, sir?"

"Sure is!" Kaylee confirmed. "What we goin' there for, Captain?"

Mal floundered for a moment, trying to remember what he had told Wash earlier. "Copper." he said at last.

"You mean iron." Simon replied. "Highgate mines iron."

"Right." Mal said. "Um, I need to attend to… my captainly duties. No more fist-fights, kiddos, or I'm dropping you off at the corner and you better believe I won't be just driving around the block!"

Mal made what he believed to be a clean escape. He knew he should probably get on Jayne's case about the ills of breaking other crewmembers' noses. However, he couldn't summon, or fake, the righteous anger. Besides, Jayne didn't need any more punishment. Mal could tell from the way that the mercenary had looked as he had watched River cry that he was punished enough. And Simon had probably overstepped his bounds. Any man who had the nerves to call Jayne a big, ignorant ape to his face got what he deserved.

Not that Mal was ready to admit that Jayne _wasn't_ a big, ignorant ape.

It was late now and the bit of sky that glimmered through the snow pack on the front window was black. Mal sighed, gazing up at the bit of space and longed for morning when Serenity would lift off. He had never been comfortable for very long on land. The promise of the uncharted depths of the universe called to him, promising freedom.

_Malcolm Reynolds_, he thought wryly, _breaking boundaries. Just as soon as I get Jayne to Highgate._


	16. Chapter 16

Jayne was glad that Mal didn't yell at him for breaking Simon's nose. It would have been a waste of time for both of them. After all, Jayne was well aware that Mal disapproved and Mal was well aware that Jayne wasn't sorry. There was no need to say what they both already knew.

In the meantime, Jayne was excitedly anticipating their arrival to Highgate. He and River had been hard at work deciding what they would do once they got there.

"We'll visit my family first, o'course." Jayne said.

"Of course." River assented. "We should have a cedar fire."

"Nat'rally. And we should go swimmin' in the lake."

"And fishing."

"And horseback ridin'."

"And tree climbing."

The list of activities grew longer and longer as their excitement increased.

"It's like watchin' two little 'uns before Christmas." Kaylee sighed sentimentally as she watched the pair from her seat on the couch with Simon. The bruised and bandaged doctor only grunted in reply.

"Course, you could hardly say Jayne was a little 'un." she continued.

Another grunt.

"Aw, c'mon Simon!" Kaylee implored. "You cain't stay mad forever."

"Oh, yes I can!" he replied stubbornly.

"Any man who has the nerve to call Jayne names to his face gets what he deserves." Zoe said, walking over and presenting the two of them with steaming mugs of tea. Simon frowned.

"The lady's right." Wash agreed from his perch on the kitchen counter. Zoe swatted him and he obediently jumped down. Simon looked over at Kaylee, who tried to suppress her smile and was unsuccessful.

"I'm leaving." Simon said, starting to get up.

"You sit right back down here!" the ship mechanic protested, pulling him back down and putting her legs across his lap so he couldn't leave. Simon smiled despite himself and leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't!" River said suddenly. Everyone froze and looked over at her. "Don't kiss her!" the girl commanded, even though her back was presented to the couple and there was no way she could have seen them.

"Why not, River?" Simon asked calmly.

"Because I don't want you to." River concluded.

"That's not a very good reason, Mei-Mei." her brother replied. "You can't always have what you want."

River turned around and glared at him. "I hate you!" she said.

The pleasant atmosphere had left the room, leaving everyone feeling uneasy.

"River!" Simon reproached. "That is not acceptable behavior. Please go to your room."

"No!" River shrieked, standing up sharply and knocking over her chair. "I don't want to listen anymore!" She clapped her hands over her ears, breathing hard.

"River, that is enough!" Simon said sharply.

Large, firm hands grabbed River's tiny ones and guided them down to her sides. Jayne, holding her tightly by the wrists, leaned over and put his lips beside her ear.

"River," he whispered, "y'need t'calm down."

She struggled against his grip but he held her securely.

"I know yer angry and upset. We all git that way at some time or another, but that don't mean we can pitch a fit." he murmured. "Now, you just calm right on down now."

River fought less and less, becoming still as Jayne continued to whisper soothingly in her ear.

"That's a good girl." Jayne said gently, releasing her wrists slowly. River righted her chair and sat down, resting her head against the table as if she were exhausted.

"It's too bright." she whined tearfully. Jayne retrieved his coat and draped it over her head.

"There, now." he said. "It's nice an' dark."

Simon, Kaylee, Wash, and Zoe watched this odd exchange with wonder and surprise.

"That was…" the doctor began.

"Amazin'." Kaylee finished. They looked at each other in astonishment. "Jayne," she continued, "how did ya—"

"I guess I just know how she's feelin' and how t'talk t'her is all." Jayne replied. He felt awkward with everyone staring open-mouthed at him. He had never been the center of attention except for once on Higgin's Moon, and that had had tragic effects. So he did the only thing he could think of doing in that situation. He glared at them and left.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm a little skeptical about how this chapter turned out. It almost seems like too much drama. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy! (Or don't, but either way, let me know!)**

Jayne fled to his sanctuary, the cargo bay, and sat down on the catwalk. It was cooler here and more open. He felt like he could breath again.

"May I join you?" asked a melodious voice.

"Sure, 'Nara." Jayne replied.

Inara sat down beside him, holding Ming-Yue in her delicate, white hands.

"I heard that River had an incident," she said, "and that you really helped her."

Jayne shrugged. "She just gets upset sometimes and she don't know why. Makes her lash out, act moony. She all right once y'calm her down."

Inara smiled. "It sounds like you really understand her."

"I know what its like t'be so angry at nothin' that ya gotta find somethin' to be angry at." Jayne said. "Sometimes she can't help but be crazy."

"I think we all feel that way at some point or another." Inara sighed. "It seems like I feel that way every time I talk to Mal."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Y'know, Jayne," Inara said, "you have a very sweet smile."

"That's what Kaylee told me." Jayne replied. "But don't go spreadin' it around or no one disreputable will have anythin' t'do with me." He teased. He and Inara gazed quietly at each other for a moment. Then, silently and impulsively, they kissed.

It was a brief kiss, their lips only touching for a moment, but it had been long enough for Mal and Wash, who had just walked into the cargo bay, to see it.

"Oh my." the pilot said. Inara and Jayne spun around to see the two observers. Jayne stood up and turned away so that they couldn't see his embarrassed expression but Inara met their stares with a cool smile.

"And this is why knocking was invented." she said.

"It's the cargo bay." Mal replied icily. Wash snickered.

"Inara kissed Jayne."

"Yes I did." the companion replied archly. "Is that a problem, Captain?"

"No problem." Mal sneered. "I just thought that we agreed: you wouldn't be servicing the crew."

"Services are paid for," Inara said coldly, standing up and walking toward him, "and a kiss is not a contract."

Wash catcalled as the companion walked past them to her shuttle.

"It was jus' one, stupid kiss." Jayne said, turning around to face them. "It didn't mean nothin'. It jus'… happened."

"Oh, I believe that." Mal replied, feeling angry. "I also know that if it happens again, I _will_ throw you out in black!"

Jayne nodded penitently.

"Now, from what I understand, there is a very distressed little girl wantin' you in the kitchen." Mal continued. "You best go see t'her and forget that all of this just happened."

"With pleasure, Captain." Jayne replied. "Honest, sir, I don't care fer Inara like that not one bit."

"Kitchen. Little Girl. Waitin'." Mal reminded. The mercenary nodded and hurried away.

"Well," Wash said, as soon as Jayne was gone, "that was awkward."

"Yes," the captain agreed, "yes it was… I think we've been out too long without a proper rest someplace warm. The whole ship is going stir-crazy."

"I wouldn't think on it too much, Cap'n." Wash said. "Inara's probably just trying to make you jealous."

"Jealous?" Mal asked, spinning around to look at the pilot. "Listen here, I ain't jealous of Jayne Cobb. Not in a million years!"

"Glad to see she's not getting to you." Wash replied cheerfully, clapping Mal on the shoulder. "From what I understand, Jayne has a smell that lures women."

"A smell?" the captain asked incredulously. "That lures women?"

Wash nodded knowingly. "I heard them talking about it the other day in the hallway. Sounds like pretty suspicious stuff." The pilot leaned closer and lowered his voice. "Probably off the black market."

"Well," Mal said, "now we know Jayne's secret. Black market musk."

"My thoughts exactly, captain." Wash replied. "It explains why River and Inara are acting crazy."

"You'd better lock up Zoe, then," Mal said sarcastically. "You don't want her to fall under his spell."

Wash tapped the side of his nose. "Now you're just making fun of me."

"Yes. Yes I am."

"I think I'll go fly Serenity now."

"Good plan."

Mal, alone with his thoughts, leaned against the railing with a sigh. What good was it being sane if everyone else on the boat was moony? He would very glad when they touched down on Highgate so that everything could go back to normal.


	18. Chapter 18

Jayne could hear River's pitiful sniffling even before he entered the room. She was still slumped on the table with his coat draped over her head. Simon and Kaylee were trying unsuccessfully to console her.

"Why?" River whined. "Why did you do it when I told you not to?"

"What are you talking about, River?" Simon sighed. "Nobody's done anything. You're just confused."

"She ain't confused." Jayne said softly, his head bent penitently. Simon looked up at him. "Fact, she might be the only one on this boat who ain't confused."

"I know I am." Kaylee said. "What's goin' on here?"

"Will ya jus' give her an' me a minute t'talk?" Jayne asked. The mechanic nodded.

"Sure, Jayne. You set her right."

"I don't think—"

Kaylee interrupted the doctor by grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room, closing the door shut behind them.

Once they were alone, Jayne walked over to the table and kneeled next to River's chair.

"Will ya come out an' talk t'me, River?" he asked gently. She didn't reply. "Then can I come under there with you?"

She was silent for a moment and then made a noise of assent. Jayne lifted up a corner of his coat and placed it over his head. River turned her face away so he was addressing her tangle of dark hair.

"River, darlin', I'm sorry." he said contritely. "I didn't mean t'kiss her… it jus'… happened."

She sniffed pathetically.

"I told you not to." she replied with a hint of annoyance.

"I know that now an' I shoulda listened." Jayne said. "Now I jus' feel like a big idiot."

River turned her head so she could look at him. "You are a big idiot." she replied.

"All right." conceded Jayne. "I suppose I deserve that. But I hope you won't stay mad at me."

She considered it for a moment.

"I think I could come to forgive you in time." She turned away again so that he was once again speaking with the back of her head.

"What if I promised t'take ya fishin' once we get t'Highgate?" Jayne cajoled. "Would that make ya fergive me any faster?"

Her tear streaked face reappeared.

"First thing?" she asked tentatively.

"Jus' as soon as I see my folks. Then I promise I'll take ya right out on th'boat."

"A boat? On the lake?" River's glassy eyes were wide with interest.

"I'll even let ya row." Jayne said. She made a face. "All right, then," Jayne laughed, "I'll row."

"I want to see a bear." River said firmly.

"I'll see what I can do 'bout that."

"Promise?"

"Promise… Are you still angry at me?"

River was silent for a second or two. "Yes." she replied unyieldingly.

"Aw, c'mon! I said I was sorry." Jayne protested. "What more d'ya want from me?"

Jayne wished he hadn't asked.

"A kiss." was River's resounding reply.

"No ruttin' way, girl." Jayne answered obstinately. River sat up quickly, throwing the coat off of their heads.

"Why not?" she complained.

"No is no, River, and I ain't changin' m'mind jus' cause yer throwin' a fit." Jayne replied firmly. "Now, quit actin' like a little girl an' get over it!"

River was quiet for a few moments. Jayne might've worried that he had hurt her feelings but he was too riled up to care. If she wanted something other than a babysitter then she'd have to stop acting like a baby.

"Simon never talks to me like that." she said.

"Well, maybe it's 'bout time he did!" Jayne replied. They glared at each other. Then River's face broke into a smile and she laughed.

"Let's not fight anymore." she said, offering Jayne one of her tiny hands in friendship. He smiled his lopsided grin and firmly shook her hand.

"Are we friends again?" he asked.

"Best friends." River confirmed. She hugged Jayne briefly, her slender arms barely able to reach around his large frame. "Promise me one thing." she murmured in his ear.

"What?" Jayne asked. River pulled away, looking him squarely in the eye.

"_Don't_ kiss her again."

Jayne smiled ruefully. "Gladly."


	19. Chapter 19

River clutched the squirming Ming-Yue in one arm and held onto Jayne with the other. Serenity was only minutes from landing on Highgate and River's excitement had infected the entire ship. The air was electric with it. She insisted on standing in the cargo bay so that she would be ready to disembark at the first possible opportunity. And that meant Jayne, being her best friend, had to stand with her.

"She's so adorable." Inara mused with a little laugh, observing the pair from the catwalk. River heard the musical voice and turned her head to glare at its owner.

"She's still mad at you I see." Mal said. Inara sighed.

"Yes. And even though I haven't done anything wrong, I still feel guilty somehow." she replied sadly. Mal felt a secret sense of satisfaction.

"Don't worry, Inara. I'm sure you're used to stealing away men's love by now." he said nonchalantly. The companion glared at him.

"Malcolm Reynolds, you are the most horrible, disagreeable person I have ever met!" she said angrily.

"But at least I bathe regularly." Mal replied. "I don't think we can say the same about your last lover."

"Jayne isn't my lover." Inara said, her eyes flashing with annoyance. "Stop being such a child. You're only jealous of him."

"Jealous!" Mal scoffed. "I hope Wash lands this bird soon because you're goin' space crazy."

"You're right," Inara replied coolly, "You have too good of an opinion of yourself to be jealous of Jayne." She turned on her heel and left in a flurry of colorful silks that rustled as she walked away towards her shuttle.

Mal felt furious. It seemed like no matter what he did, Inara always got the last word. He regretted goading her, but it had been savagely satisfying at the time. He was angry with her and he wanted her to know it.

Serenity bucked slightly as she touched ground. River was nearly jumping with excitement.

"Open the door!" she exclaimed. Jayne detached himself from her grip and punched the control panel.

The cargo bay door slowly opened, letting in a gush of fresh, crisp air that smelled of pine trees and soil. River stepped down the ramp and into the sunshine. She took a deep, long breath.

"It smells like you, Jayne." she said. "It smells like home."

Serenity had landed in a large meadow of tall grass that swirled in the wind. Towering evergreens flanked the open space and a sparkling lake was barely visible through the gaps in the trunks. The sky was a piercing shade of blue, uninterrupted by clouds.

"It's just like you described it." River said, turning to look at Jayne. They smiled at each other.

"Jayne!" shouted a chorus of small voices. Seven girls, ranging in age from six to fourteen, rushed through the field from a small wooden house on the edge of the clearing. They leapt into Jayne's outstretched arms, knocking him to the ground.

"We've missed ya so much!"

"Why haven't ya come back fer so long?"

"Did ya bring us any presents?"

Jayne laughed, ruffling the tangled hair and kissing the happy faces of each of them. The rest of the crew had gathered outside by this time and were observing this reunion with surprise and confusion.

"Who are these little darlin's?" Kaylee asked as one of the younger girls admired her bracelet.

"These are m'sisters." Jayne replied proudly as he held the two youngest, obviously twins, in his arms. "Meet Leila, Nana, Cara, Kesse, Justine, and little Suzy and little Beth Anne."

The entire crew stood there with mouths open in surprise.

"All of these girls are your sisters?" Wash asked. "Woah."

"I think they're adorable!" Kaylee said, recovering herself and kneeling down beside one of the girls. "What's your name?" she asked sweetly. The little girl, who looked to be about seven or eight years old, didn't answer. She only stood there looking at Kaylee with her big eyes.

"That's Justine." Jayne said. "She don't talk."

"Probably a defect resulting from inbreeding." Simon muttered. Zoe hit him.

"That's ma house jus' over there." Jayne said, pointing to the small, wooden cabin. "Ma parents and Matty are probably inside."

The girls led the way, dragging Jayne along and shouting happily.

"Quick, Ma, look who's here!"

A tiny woman with gray hair appeared in the doorway, her knitting needles still in her hands. Her face lit up with joy and surprise as she saw her eldest child walking toward the house.

"Oh, ma boy! Ma boy!" she laughed, rushing down the steps to meet him. She threw her arms around him, the top of her gray head barely coming past his waist. Then she pulled away and swatted his arm. "Ain't that jus' like you t'jus' drop by with no warnin'! Y'ought t'have told me you was comin' and bringin' friends. The house is jus' a mess!" She couldn't stay irritated for long, however, and in the next moment she had her arm around him and was leading him into the house. "It's so wonderful tha' yer here! Matty will be so pleased! Look who's come t'visit, Matty!"

There were only two rooms inside the tiny cabin. It was dim and sparsely furnished. The room was bare except for a metal stove, a rickety table, an odd assortment of chairs in all sizes and colors, a large bed in the corner, evidently for the girls, and a smaller bed beside it. In this smaller bed there laid a fragile looking boy, about twelve years old. There were dark, purple circles under his eyes and his face was pale and drawn, but his expression turned to pure joy at the sight of his older brother.

"Jayne!" he exclaimed, sitting up taller in his bed. "What are ya doin' home?"

"I come t'see ya!" Jayne replied, detangling himself from his sister's embraces and kneeling beside the bed. "I even brought ma ship and ma crew so tha' ya could see 'um."

"He's so kind to tha' dear sick child." Ma Cobb said to Zoe, who nodded in agreement. "Kindness, tha's what ma boy has. I suppose tha's what makes him such a good ship's captain."

Zoe and Mal exchanged alarmed looks.

"Captain?"


	20. Chapter 20

Mal walked over to Jayne and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"May I speak to you outside for a moment, _captain_?" he asked, putting a sharp emphasis on the last word. Jayne looked at him with a look of surprised sheepishness.

"Uh, hm, of course... crewmember." he said, glancing over at his mother. Mal escorted him out of the cabin, the rest of the crew following close behind.

Once they were out in the open, Jayne turned to face his confused and displeased crewmates. Mal folded his arms and took a wide, firm stance in the dry dirt.

"Your sweet ol' ma seems a mite confused, Jayne." he said. "Care to explain why she's under the impression that you're captain of _my_ ship?"

The big man, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, scuffed his boot across the ground, observing the cloud of dirt it produced.

"Go on, Jayne." Kaylee encouraged.

He took a deep breath and looked Mal squarely in the eye with a slightly defiant expression. "I told her I was captain of a small merchant ship." he said. Mal sighed.

"Why would you lie?" Zoe asked.

"I couldn't very well tell her th'truth." Jayne replied. "'Dear Ma, today I robbed some unsuspectin' folks and nearly was caught by th'Alliance. I might be dead tomorrow. Hope all's well.'" He glared at the ground. "I jus' wanted her t'be proud."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Well, captain, what do you want us to do?" Wash asked.

"Our best option is to—" Mal began.

"Excuse me, sir," Wash interrupted, "but I was speaking to Captain Cobb."

Jayne's face broke into a rare smile.

"I think we can manage having a new captain for a few days." Book said, walking over to Jayne and putting his hand on his shoulder. "Are there any other surprises for us?"

Jayne hit the preacher playfully on the arm. "Naw, that's the worst of it."

"I still have an issue." River said, pushing her way through the crew. She glared at Jayne. "I thought you were going to take me fishing first thing."

Jayne glared back at her. "All right, girlie!" he exclaimed, slinging her over his shoulder. "I said I'll take ya and I'll take ya!" He hauled her off towards an old shed and River shrieked with laughter. The sound attracted the other little girls, who came running out of the house to join them.

"Don't worry, Captain." Zoe said, putting a hand on Mal's shoulder. "It'll only be for a few days."

Mal sighed. This was definitely not his week.

That night, the crew and Jayne's family sat together around a campfire. Jayne's father had returned home from his work as a welder several hours previously. He was a tiny, wiry man, dwarfed by his massive son. He was a kind, quiet man and, like his wife, he was extremely proud of his oldest boy. It was revealed through conversation that only Jayne and Matty were actually the children of Ma and Pa Cobb. The girls were orphans, adopted from several different families.

Ma Cobb had cooked up the fish that Jayne, River, and the girls had caught in the lake. Everyone had eaten their fill of the fresh catch and they lounged around the fire, feeling sleepy and lazy.

Jayne strummed his guitar idly, River and his sisters crowded around him. Suzy and Beth Anne were fast asleep, their heads resting in his lap. Jayne looked up over the fire and met eyes with Inara, who was speaking with his mother. They smiled at each other.

Mal noticed the silent exchange and his stomach twisted in knots. He wanted to stand up a break Jayne's guitar over his thick skull. He ignored the impulse and poked the fire moodily with a stick.

"This is a very beautiful planet." Book remarked, looking up at the sky. "Deadwood is an ironic name for this place."

Mal grunted in reply. Book glanced over at him.

"Though I suspect that your mind is focused on a different beauty than the environment." the preacher said knowingly. Mal glared at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Book replied innocently. "Nothing at all."

"Well, save it, preacher man." Mal snarled. "I'm in no mood for parables."

"As you like." Book said, standing up and joining Kaylee and Simon on the other side of the fire, leaving Mal alone. Young Justine left Jayne's side and sat beside the grumpy captain, staring silently at the fire with him.

"How was your day?" Mal asked her. The little girl looked at him and then back at the flames. Mal sighed. "Yeah, me too."


	21. Chapter 21

"Why these colors?" Inara asked, picking up the ball of yellow yarn that Ma Cobb was currently knitting into what looked like the beginnings of a tall stocking. They sat together on the neatly swept porch in the early morning sunshine. "They're the same colors of yarn that you used in Jayne's hat."

"Well," Ma Cobb replied, the dented metal knitting needles clicking quietly as she worked, "th'dyes fer these yarns come from plants that grow right here on Highgate. They're cheaper and easier t'come by than other colors. We're such a little planet, we hardly get traders sellin' yarn with prettier colors."

"No, I think they're beautiful colors!" Inara protested. "They're the color of Highgate."

Ma Cobb smiled at her. "You sure are a sweet, pretty li'l thing." Ma Cobb said, stopping her knitting for a moment and gently brushing Inara's cheek with one finger. "You look just like a China doll." Ma Cobb looked around for listeners and then scooted closer to Inara and leaned in, confidentially whispering:

"So, what do y'think of ma boy?"

Inara laughed.

"I think he's a very fine boy." She replied softly. "Much improved since I first met him. I think he needs someone to feel responsible for. Without that, he goes a little space crazy." She paused for a moment, her eyes scanning the grass and trees for any sign of Ma Cobb's boy. "I think that he misses his family very much."

Ma Cobb patted Inara's silk-covered knee.

"Well, y'all come an' visit whenever y'want. We're always glad t'have you."

Inara smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality."

They heard a great puffing noise and looked up to see Jayne leading his pack of little sisters and River in a morning jog. He lifted his hand in a wave to the ladies seated on the porch. The muscles in his strong arm bulged and glistened with sweat.

Inara shook her head sharply. Now why was she suddenly noticing what Jayne's muscles were doing? Certainly she knew he had them. She'd even admired them before when Book and Jayne lifted weights in the cargo hold but it had always been in a clinical sort of way. Once, she had even considered his potential as a companion. But this time had not been clinical. She saw his raw strength, like a great, caged beast, and found it attractive and that scared her a little.

Inara fanned herself with one hand and stood up saying:

"I think I've been sitting in the sun too long. I've become overheated."

"Perhaps y'should change out of all those silks." Ma Cobb suggested. "They're beautiful t'be sure, but must be dreadful hot."

"Yes, I think you are right." Inara replied with a weak smile. "I think I'll just go to the ship and change."

She lifted up her delicate skirt and made her way quickly across the yard to the ship. Kaylee lay out in her bathing suit on a lawn chair set up just off the end of the ship's boarding ramp, sunbathing. Simon, looking a bit awkward in a pair of shorts, sat beside her with a book.

"Hey, 'Nara." Kaylee said as the companion rustled by.

"Hello." Inara replied briefly as she hurried into the ship.

Simon put his book down for a moment and turned his head to follow Inara's hasty retreat.

"She seems a bit less composed than usual." He commented.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Kaylee said, propping herself up on her elbows. "That's just odd. 'Nara almost never gets flustered like that. Maybe I should go see what's up."

Simon turned back to his book. "I'm sure it's nothing and, in any case, it's none of our business."

Kaylee frowned at him. "'Nara's ma friend. If she's upset, I think it's m'business to help her if I can."

"Do what you like." Simon replied. "But I can almost guarantee that you'll find Jayne at the heart of the problem."

"Why do y'say that?" Kaylee asked. Simon glared over his broken nose at his book.

"Because Jayne is at the heart of all our problems."

Kaylee sat up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, Mr. Sister-stealing Fugitive, that is certainly _not_ true!" she replied. She stood up, folded up her chair and carried it back inside the ship.

Simon sat alone and dumfounded. Ming-Yue trotted over to him and sat by his feet, her pink tongue lolling.

"I hate how she always leaves so that she can get the last word in any argument!" Simon complained to the dog. Ming-Yue barked happily and proceeded to urinate on his shoe. Simon jumped up and chased her away, clapping his hands loudly and shouting "Bad dog! Bad dog!"

There was a chorus of laughter to his left, mostly chiming sopranos but with one very loud baritone. He turned to see River, the little girls, and Jayne all laughing at pointing at him. Ming-Yue ran over to them and River picked her up, giving her a little cuddle. The sisters all crowded around her so that they could pet the puppy.

Simon turned away and walked back to the ship, grumbling. It was him against the world… again.

He wasn't the only one who felt that way. Mal was so putout that he hadn't left the ship all morning. He wandered around from room to room, tinkering with things on his imaginary to-do list and avoiding others, especially Inara and Jayne, as much as possible. He had been invited on the morning jog by River but had made up some excuse about having to order ship stores. In reality Mal had spent the better part of the hour wrapping and unwrapping his hand with gauze from Simon's medical bag. On the plus side, he know felt confident that if any crew member injured their hand, he would be well prepared to bandage it, a skill that might have been useful if it weren't for the fact that they had a doctor onboard.

He had successfully avoided Inara all morning until she came in unexpectedly. They bumped into one another on the catwalk in the cargo bay and spent a few moments awkwardly trying to step out of one another's way until she finally pushed past him and hurried to her shuttle. Kaylee followed about a minute later.

"Is Inara—"

"—in her shuttle? Yes." Mal finished her question and then answered it. He left, climbing the short stairs to the deserted cockpit. The sunlight trickled through the dirty windows and he found his first real task: wash the windows. But it was hardly a job for the ship's captain, so instead he flopped down in the pilot's chair. He heard Jayne and River talking in the cargo bay. Then he smiled. Maybe washing the windows was a job for the captain.

"Captain Cobb!"

Jayne and River looked up from their post-run stretch to see Mal standing above them, leaning over the rail of the catwalk and smiling mischievously.

"Captain, the windows in the cockpit are lookin' mighty unseemly. I think that it would only be right, since you're the captain an' all, if you were the one to wash them." Mal said. Jayne glared at him. "There's a bucket and brush in storage 1."

He watched with satisfaction as Jayne retrieved the supplies and stomped off. River followed loyally. But Mal's contentment was short-lived when he realized that now he wouldn't be able to go back into the cockpit for at least an hour. The thought of Jayne leering down at him from the windows gave him an unsettled feeling. He sighed and wandered off to try and find somewhere else where he could continue doing nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

"Why these colors?" Inara asked, picking up the ball of yellow yarn that Ma Cobb was currently knitting into what looked like the beginnings of a tall stocking. They sat together on the neatly swept porch in the early morning sunshine. "They're the same colors of yarn that you used in Jayne's hat."

"Well," Ma Cobb replied, the dented metal knitting needles clicking quietly as she worked, "th'dyes fer these yarns come from plants that grow right here on Highgate. They're cheaper and easier t'come by than other colors. We're such a little planet, we hardly get traders sellin' yarn with prettier colors."

"No, I think they're beautiful colors!" Inara protested. "They're the color of Highgate."

Ma Cobb smiled at her. "You sure are a sweet, pretty li'l thing." Ma Cobb said, stopping her knitting for a moment and gently brushing Inara's cheek with one finger. "You look just like a China doll." Ma Cobb looked around for listeners and then scooted closer to Inara and leaned in, confidentially whispering:

"So, what do y'think of ma boy?"

Inara laughed.

"I think he's a very fine boy." She replied softly. "Much improved since I first met him. I think he needs someone to feel responsible for. Without that, he goes a little space crazy." She paused for a moment, her eyes scanning the grass and trees for any sign of Ma Cobb's boy. "I think that he misses his family very much."

Ma Cobb patted Inara's silk-covered knee.

"Well, y'all come an' visit whenever y'want. We're always glad t'have you."

Inara smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality."

They heard a great puffing noise and looked up to see Jayne leading his pack of little sisters and River in a morning jog. He lifted his hand in a wave to the ladies seated on the porch. The muscles in his strong arm bulged and glistened with sweat.

Inara shook her head sharply. Now why was she suddenly noticing what Jayne's muscles were doing? Certainly she knew he had them. She'd even admired them before when Book and Jayne lifted weights in the cargo hold but it had always been in a clinical sort of way. Once, she had even considered his potential as a companion. But this time had not been clinical. She saw his raw strength, like a great, caged beast, and found it attractive and that scared her a little.

Inara fanned herself with one hand and stood up saying:

"I think I've been sitting in the sun too long. I've become overheated."

"Perhaps y'should change out of all those silks." Ma Cobb suggested. "They're beautiful t'be sure, but must be dreadful hot."

"Yes, I think you are right." Inara replied with a weak smile. "I think I'll just go to the ship and change."

She lifted up her delicate skirt and made her way quickly across the yard to the ship. Kaylee lay out in her bathing suit on a lawn chair set up just off the end of the ship's boarding ramp, sunbathing. Simon, looking a bit awkward in a pair of shorts, sat beside her with a book.

"Hey, 'Nara." Kaylee said as the companion rustled by.

"Hello." Inara replied briefly as she hurried into the ship.

Simon put his book down for a moment and turned his head to follow Inara's hasty retreat.

"She seems a bit less composed than usual." He commented.

"Yeah, I noticed that too." Kaylee said, propping herself up on her elbows. "That's just odd. 'Nara almost never gets flustered like that. Maybe I should go see what's up."

Simon turned back to his book. "I'm sure it's nothing and, in any case, it's none of our business."

Kaylee frowned at him. "'Nara's ma friend. If she's upset, I think it's m'business to help her if I can."

"Do what you like." Simon replied. "But I can almost guarantee that you'll find Jayne at the heart of the problem."

"Why do y'say that?" Kaylee asked. Simon glared over his broken nose at his book.

"Because Jayne is at the heart of all our problems."

Kaylee sat up and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, Mr. Sister-stealing Fugitive, that is certainly _not_ true!" she replied. She stood up, folded up her chair and carried it back inside the ship.

Simon sat alone and dumfounded. Ming-Yue trotted over to him and sat by his feet, her pink tongue lolling.

"I hate how she always leaves so that she can get the last word in any argument!" Simon complained to the dog. Ming-Yue barked happily and proceeded to urinate on his shoe. Simon jumped up and chased her away, clapping his hands loudly and shouting "Bad dog! Bad dog!"

There was a chorus of laughter to his left, mostly chiming sopranos but with one very loud baritone. He turned to see River, the little girls, and Jayne all laughing at pointing at him. Ming-Yue ran over to them and River picked her up, giving her a little cuddle. The sisters all crowded around her so that they could pet the puppy.

Simon turned away and walked back to the ship, grumbling. It was him against the world… again.

He wasn't the only one who felt that way. Mal was so putout that he hadn't left the ship all morning. He wandered around from room to room, tinkering with things on his imaginary to-do list and avoiding others, especially Inara and Jayne, as much as possible. He had been invited on the morning jog by River but had made up some excuse about having to order ship stores. In reality Mal had spent the better part of the hour wrapping and unwrapping his hand with gauze from Simon's medical bag. On the plus side, he know felt confident that if any crew member injured their hand, he would be well prepared to bandage it, a skill that might have been useful if it weren't for the fact that they had a doctor onboard.

He had successfully avoided Inara all morning until she came in unexpectedly. They bumped into one another on the catwalk in the cargo bay and spent a few moments awkwardly trying to step out of one another's way until she finally pushed past him and hurried to her shuttle. Kaylee followed about a minute later.

"Is Inara—"

"—in her shuttle? Yes." Mal finished her question and then answered it. He left, climbing the short stairs to the deserted cockpit. The sunlight trickled through the dirty windows and he found his first real task: wash the windows. But it was hardly a job for the ship's captain, so instead he flopped down in the pilot's chair. He heard Jayne and River talking in the cargo bay. Then he smiled. Maybe washing the windows was a job for the captain.

"Captain Cobb!"

Jayne and River looked up from their post-run stretch to see Mal standing above them, leaning over the rail of the catwalk and smiling mischievously.

"Captain, the windows in the cockpit are lookin' mighty unseemly. I think that it would only be right, since you're the captain an' all, if you were the one to wash them." Mal said. Jayne glared at him. "There's a bucket and brush in storage 1."

He watched with satisfaction as Jayne retrieved the supplies and stomped off. River followed loyally. But Mal's contentment was short-lived when he realized that now he wouldn't be able to go back into the cockpit for at least an hour. The thought of Jayne leering down at him from the windows gave him an unsettled feeling. He sighed and wandered off to try and find somewhere else where he could continue doing nothing.


End file.
